Insane
by MoeMoePinkNinja
Summary: Am I insane? Yes, but I'll only be insane for the ones that I love.


PinkNinja: New story :D Enjoy!

* * *

**Sora's P.O.V.**

"I love you soooo much! Oh! I hope you love me too! I think we would make a good couple, you know?" I stare at you on the picture that I keep with me everyday. You wanna know how I got it? I got it when you weren't looking. I have more pictures of you. One from our childhood, but you don't seem to remember me. Tons and tons of pictures of you. I love you so much that I can't stand it. Oh, please love me too! We go to the same school but you don't really notice anyone. You're always in the back of the class while I'm in the front. I'm always social while you're alone. I guess you could call me popular but I really don't care. I would always take the time to sneak glances at you. Ahhh! You're so beautiful! I love you, I love you, I love you! I get so giddy just thinking about you. Don't you know we were meant for each other? I blush while thinking about it. *Squeal* You're so cute! I doodle your face everyday in my notebook. I wish you could smile more. Did you know that I've loved you since I met you? Quick! He's looking this way! Turn up front! Hurry!

* * *

**Roxas' P.O.V.**

Sora, the most popular kid in the school. He's okay I guess. He looks familiar to a friend of mine before. I loved my friend dearly but I moved away before I got to tell you my feelings. Well, the past is in the past. Did I just see him look at me? Whatever. Lunch came rolling by and Axel, one of my few friends came by to eat lunch with me. But he did something totally unbelievable today. He grabbed me by the hand and took me out of the classroom and took me to the stairs where no one would walk and confessed to me. And I said something even more unbelievable. Yes. This day was going well so far, I wonder what's going to happen next?

* * *

**Sora's P.O.V.**

Lunch came around and like usual you were eating lunch with that bastard Axel. Hmm? Where is he taking you? I get up and go follow them but I hide so they won't see me.

"Roxas, I love you, and I loved you since the first time that I've met you." My eyes widen. What was he doing? Was he confessing? If only I had the guts to. No, don't say yes.

"I... I love you too." No. No. NO! Tears start to come out and I quietly leave. If I can't have you. Then no one can. Aha. Ahaha. AhahaHaHAHAAHHAAHA! AHAHAAHHAAAHAHAHAAA! You weren't supposed to say yes. Bad mistake Roxas. Heehee. I wonder what Axel would look like dead? I wonder what your eyes would look like to see your lovely Axel dead, right before your eyes? Heehee. I love you Roxas.

* * *

"Axel, can I talk to you in private?" I gesture him towards me knife still behind my back.

"Sure, what is it Sora?" He goes into the room that I was in and I lock the door.

"Axel, I... I love you!" I run to him and kiss him while stabbing him at the same time. Ew. Disgusting. I wish I didn't have to kiss you. You're eyes widen and I let go of your lips.

"You... w-whhyyy?" You cough out blood.

"Why? Because I love you!" I let out a sadistic smile.

"AhaHHAHAaaAHAHAa!" I start stabbing you over and over again. Until you give out your last breath. I love you. Not.

* * *

"Riku? Come quick, I need you to help me get rid of something."

"Sure. Is it a dead body?"

"Yea!" I giggle over the phone.

"You really are insane, Sora."

"But only for the ones I love." A chuckle escapes from your mouth over the phone.

"Where?"

"At school and class 3-B"

"I'll be there in 10 minuets." I wait for you until you come. In the meantime I stare at the remains of Axel's dead body. It's a shame you had to die. It really is. Riku comes in about 2 minuets later and helps me discard your body leaving no trail of evidence.

"Thanks Riku." I give you a long and passionate kiss on the lips and you sink your tongue in my mouth exploring my mouth a bit before letting go and gasping for breath.

"No problem."

* * *

I get home without a problem. Where did I get a knife you ask? Oh, don't you know? I always keep one with me. Just in case. And your wondering why Riku wasn't freaked out. It's because he loves me and he says he'll help me with anything that would get in my way. Even if I wouldn't love him the way I would love Roxas I would still acknowledge him. He's my special friend. Let's just say, we're more than just friends sometimes. But that doesn't mean that I would love him like I love Roxas. I'll give him my body as a prize and he'll gladly accept. Sorry that I couldn't be your first Roxas. Why do I love you? Because you were my childhood friend that I missed so dearly. You had to move away before I got to tell you my feelings. I still have a picture of us when we were younger. Also because of your eyes. They're like mine but your's aren't tainted like mine. You can see the simplest things while I see the worst situations around me. The only solution? Killing whatever gets in my way. I take a shower, wanting to erase all these bad images and replace them with good ones. Ones with you. Your my only light in here. Don't fade out on me. Am I insane? Yes. But only for the ones I love.

* * *

**Roxas' P.O.V.**

This isn't good. Axel hasn't shown up for the past few days and I'm worried. Where is he? I should call him.

_Beep Beep Hi, this is Axel! I'm not here right now but call me later!_

Ugh! Pick up already! I wonder what happened to him. I should go visit him. I get to his house. I shouldn't worry about his parents because he lives alone so I barge into his house to find him not there. Where are you?

* * *

**Sora's P.O.V.**

Why go to his house when there's nothing there? Just give up on him. Come to me. I'm better. You know the knife that I used to kill Axel with? I still have it. Still with his blood. I think I'm going to keep it as a memory. I'm going to just stick this up here. I ram the knife into the wall making it stick there. Nice. I look at it with proudness. Love me Roxas.

* * *

I don't know how word got out, but it did.

"Did you hear? Axel got brutally murdered!" A girl with red hair whispered to her friend with blond hair.

"No way, really?!"

"Yea, it totally happened!"

"Whoever killed him must be insane!"

"Yes, I am. But only for the ones I love." I mutter this to myself.

"I am insane, I am insane, I am insane, I am insane, I am insane, I am sane, I am sane, I am sane, I am sane, I am sane." AHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHahHAAHahahahAHAHa! I love you Roxas. I love you this much, see? I draw a big heart with both my fingers. See, see? I love you! I didn't notice you were listening to me.

* * *

**Roxas' P.O.V.**

"Did you hear? Axel got brutally murdered!" A girl with red hair whispered to her friend with blond hair. My eyes widen.

"No way, really?!"

"Yea, it totally happened!"

"Whoever killed him must be insane!" Axel... died? No. This can't be. This has to be a dream.

"I am insane, I am insane, I am insane, I am insane, I am insane, I am sane, I am sane, I am sane, I am sane, I am sane." You say this Sora. You have a smile on your face. I look at you. No. You wouldn't hurt anyone! Let alone kill someone! No. If I'm going to accept this, then I'm going to have to see for myself.

* * *

**Sora's P.O.V.**

Is he really talking to me?

"Hey, Sora."

"Oh! H-hi!" I blush.

"Can I come over by your house today?" You really want to move things quickly don't you?

"O-of course!"

* * *

Tidy, tidy! I must clean everything. I need to make a good impression on you! I keep cleaning and thinking about you that I forget about the knife still rammed into the wall. Big mistake. You come to my house with a gift. Oh, chocolates! How did you know? I love chocolate! I go and put it away while you just sit down. Thank you.

* * *

**Roxas' P.O.V.**

I get to his house with a box of chocolates and when he opens the door I can see a bloody knife rammed into the wall. No. He did. I go inside and take a seat while he puts the chocolates away. Once he comes back he tells me he loves me. Love me? After killing my first love? Hah! No way. I'll never love you. You have to go get something? Oh, I do too! I get up and get the same knife that you used to kill Axel with. I see you still try to find what you're getting. I get up behind you. You turn around, eyes wide at first but you choose to accept your fate. But before I kill you.

"You know what Sora? I love you!" I stab him in the back and I finally realize what he took out. A picture of me as a child. And him. He was the child that I loved deeply. What have I done? Why didn't I remember him?

"I...it's ok...ay.. I.. l...ove yo..u.." You took your final breath of life. No. Why? I realize what I did wrong. I can't take it anymore. Tears fall from my cheeks to Sora's back. No.

"I *hiccup* I love *hiccup* you!" I'm going insane. I take the knife from his back and ram it into me.

"I.. lo..v..e y..ou, S..o..r...a." Am I insane? Yes, but only for the ones I love.

**The End!**

* * *

PinkNinja: Wow, did I just?

Sora: Yep.

PinkNinja: And did I really?

Roxas: Yeah.

PinkNinja: Then I guess, look forward to the next story I write.


End file.
